


【九林/辫林】开箱有奖

by innocent0714



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent0714/pseuds/innocent0714





	【九林/辫林】开箱有奖

从前郭麒麟不知道自己小时候偷看的小黄文，说的是不是真的。  
所谓在黑暗中“感官成倍扩大”。但是当他感觉自己正被九郎抱在怀里，对方的下巴几乎磕到他的肩头，手肘挨着手肘，两双腿也不知以怎样的姿势纠缠着，尤其四周还一片黑暗，两个人挤在一个逼仄的小空间里，他便感觉自己整个人化成了初春的一棵合欢，只需要一点温柔春风，便会噗噗地爆出粉色的毛茸茸的花朵，热烈的在风中纵欲般的摇摆。  
他信了。  
他现在也搞不明白是怎么回事，总之目前的情况是本该去拍戏的杨九郎和本该在家里睡觉的自己，莫名其妙的出现在了一台相声的箱子里，好死不死的，这台相声逗哏还是自己的小舅。  
台下的笑声和自己舅舅清凌凌的声音都模模糊糊的传进来，郭麒麟大气也不敢出，他不敢就这么顶开箱子盖走出去，因为不知怎么解释才好。  
他尽力往后退退，想稍微跟同样不明情况，但是举止异常暧昧的杨九郎拉开距离，杨九郎感受到他的退远，反而往前凑了凑，伸手拉住了小少爷的手腕，像在明朗的月夜抓住一截月光那样容易。  
他感觉手腕上那枚突出的骨，正被人用指腹摩擦着，他轻轻怯怯的叫了一声：“九郎…”  
九郎九郎，听起来倒像是青衣长衫的年代，称呼自己的良人。  
杨九郎很笃定地说：“你喜欢你舅舅。”  
郭麒麟很诧异他会在这个时候说这样的话，尽管很长时间以来大家都是心照不宣，他甚至觉得自己和张云雷，就像老动漫里的猫和老鼠，他这只小鼠早已被俘获，只惴惴不安的等待猫有一天心情好，张开嘴将它生吞，从此血肉相连，再不必牵肠挂肚，亦悲亦喜。  
正在出神的空当，杨九郎示意让他转过来，他很乖巧的转身，头靠着他的肩膀，杨九郎低下头，很清浅的亲吻了他的额头。  
那是多轻的一吻啊。像蝴蝶飞过额头，尾翼翩跹划过毛茸茸的，柔柔软软地将郭麒麟包裹在一腔柔情里，他听见杨九郎低声呢喃。  
“可是我也喜欢你啊。”  
郭麒麟听着，突然想起来张云雷的一次醉酒，自己任劳任怨的为他换衣洗漱喂水，最后他满身酒香的凑过来，也是这样轻轻的一吻，缱绻的，充满怜惜的。  
但是杨九郎的吻，没有缱绻，没有醉意，只是温柔。  
他突然就觉得委屈，觉得自己是张云雷吃不下又带不走的饭菜。  
外面的张云雷在不停的cue着杨九郎，郭麒麟甚至恶意揣测他是刻意为之，他想老舅是否真的像传闻一样，对自己的搭档如痴如醉。  
于是郭麒麟再也不想再往下想，只是抬头亲了杨九郎的下颚。荷尔蒙炸裂在漆黑狭窄的空间里，外面正大光明的表演，让郭麒麟比以往任何一次肉体接触都激动。  
杨九郎手伸进去摸他的背沟，似乎那里流淌着情欲的河，他往前凑了凑，两个人终于亲密无间，郭麒麟太年轻了，身上还散发着少年人的香味，郭麒麟在满满当当的欲望中终于变成了粘人的小兽，他轻手轻脚的解开杨九郎的裤子，在拿出对方的性器的时候，甚至极为撩人地发出一小声满足的惊呼，然后思考了一会，就叼在了嘴里，杨九郎很害怕发出声音被外面听到，就把郭麒麟摁下去自己俯身趴在他的背上，鼻息全部打在郭麒麟敏感的腰侧，他感觉自己的每根血管都在腾腾的冒着欢乐的热气，九郎知道在这样的空间里不可能有更进一步的接触，于是便放肆的挺身，充盈郭麒麟的口腔。  
幼嫩的喉口被撩拨，郭麒麟感受到痛苦和欢乐的极与极正在寻求平衡，他同杨九郎一起起身，自顾自的解开裤子扣，将自己的和对方的叠在一起，宛然两条空中相互勾引的枝桠。  
连上面的筋脉都互相研磨，害怕失控于是一直和对方接吻，自我厌弃的心理达到极致，而快感也在升华。  
高潮前听到舅舅艳丽的声音，就好像他也参与了这场情事一样。

——郭麒麟全身湿透从梦中醒来，口腔里还停留着淫靡的触感，下身像真的射精了一样颤动，他往身边看看，自己的爱人张云雷睡的正熟，他有点害怕的窝进他的怀里，仿佛经历了一场精神出轨。  
是了，他早已与张云雷互通心意，而杨九郎也已经成家很久了。至于梦中的事，他实在搞不懂怎么回事，或许是太害怕了吧。  
反正，只要大家都过得温暖，也就足够了吧。  
想到这里，郭麒麟才又安心的睡了过去，一夜再无梦。


End file.
